


Airport

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 plus 1, Fluff, Fluffy!, M/M, Soft Changbin, changlix being soft, felix has stars in his face, seungjin barely gets mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: 5 times Felix and Changbin meet at the airportand 1 time they finally meet somewhere else(^_-)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> really random... just wanted to write changlix

🛫1🛬

The first time Changbin see's the boy with stars on his face was in the airport. He was waiting for flight to LA when he saw the boy having troubles speaking in korean.

Changbin understood and could speak a bit of english because of Seungmin, his friend who lives in LA. So he approaches the boy cautiously.

"Hey, do you need help?"

The boy looks at him with wide eyes, as if shocked that someone talked to him.

"I umm.. I..." The boy stutters.

_"You can just speak in English you know,"_

_"Umm... I'm kind of lost?"_ The boy says as if asking himself if he's really lost.

So Changbin supplies him the directions that he needs. He guides the boy until his flight was called. 

The boy thanks him and waves at him as he leaves for his flight. And Changbin just realizes he never got the boys name.

🛫2🛬

The second time he sees the boy was a month after. He just arrived from LA to Korea with Seungmin in tow, when the boy suddenly bumped into him. Shocked he grabs the persons waist and tries to steady them as much as he could.

"Ohh Changbinnie-hyung~" Changbin hears Seungmin say from the side. He gives him a small glare before directing his gaze back at the person infront of him.

His eyes widen when he realizes who it is.

"Aren't you that boy..." Changbin mutters.

"Handsome hyung that helped me..." The boy whispers to himself. Maybe Changbin wasn't supposed to hear it but he heard it still. And it made him blush from his neck up to his ears.

"Oh umm... I..." The boy seems to realize what he had said and tries to untangle himself from Changbin.

"It seem like you saved me the second time," the boy says with a flustered smile.

"Yeah," Changbin says rubbing the back of his neck.

The boy was about to speak again when a flight to Australia was called. "I have to go," the boy says and smiles at him again before running.

"Handsome Changbinnie-hyung~ what was that~" Seungmin teases. He had been watching the whole interaction and just watching his Changbin hyung get flustered was already entertaining.

"Shut it," Changbin mutters and drags his luggage.

"So~ whats his name?" Seungmin asked.

Changbin suddenly stops and looks at Seungmin in the eye who stops beside him, "Shit..."

🛫3🛬

Changbin was about to fetch Chan-hyung at the airport when he saw the freckled boy once again. This time they were finally introduced. No one could explain how happy Changbin was finally knowing the boy who held the stars on his face.

Still it was a shock seeing the boy beside his Chan-hyung.

"Changbin this is Felix, Felix this is Changbin." Chan says not noticing the stares that the exchanged. 

The boy or Felix as he now knows, had his eyes wide still in shock. But later got over it and smiled brightly at Changbin, "Nice to finally meet- know you." 

🛫4🛬

Changbin never really got the chance to meet Felix again after being introduced at the airport.

So when he met the boy at the airport standing near the arrivals gate he took the opportunity to talk to the boy. 

They didn't really have that much topic to talk about. They just went on about how life was. 

Changbin did ask who Felix was waiting for. Turns out the boy was waiting for best friend who took a vacation at Malaysia.

When the said best friend arrives Felix bids hin goodbye with a little wave and a smile. 

("Was that your boyfriend? Why did we leave him there?" Jisung asked when they finally entered a cab. 

"What are you talking about?" Felix just shakes his head with a smile and gazes out the window.) 

🛫5🛬

The next time Changbin see's Felix he knows it would take a long time before he sees the other again. So he stares at the boy as if picturing him in his mind. Trying to stich his face to mind. 

He stares at the stars on his cheeks, the always shining eyes, the cute pink lips.

And when he hugs him and tries to remember the shape of Felix's body against him.

Ah seriously... Falling for someone who he met for like 5 times. Well atleast he admits that he's in love unlike a certain someone he'll name as Seungmo. 

"Take care," Changbin says and pats Felix's head. Chan then takes his turn for a hug.

They converse for a while before Felix had to go.

Felix turns to Changbin and hands him a pink envelope. Felix leans in and places kiss on the olders cheek before waving goodbye. 

Changbin opens the envelope in his hand and takes out the letter. 

The paper was filled with random sentences in random places.

**_'Hyungie is handsome'_ **

**_'Changbinnnie hyung looked great when I first saw him'_ **

**_'Hyung is strong'_ **

**_'How big is your guns? (^_-)'_ **

But in the middle there was a number written and the words _**'Call me'**_ was written beside it. 

Changbin smiles amd continues to read ut when they entered the car. He saves the contact on his phone and gazes out as Chan peacefully drives. 

_**Star🌟** _

**🛫Final Landing🛬**

Felix woke up with his phone full of notifications from Jisung and Chan. 

There were missed calles and texts. 

**Channie-hyung**

I'm so sorry Felix!!!! I

dont knwo where he wnet he just suddenly disappeared 

Felix help us!!!! 

Changbin!!!!

Felix wake up!!! 

Lixxie!!! 

Omygod please dont kill me! 

**Sung** 🐿️

Lix! 

I'm sorry! 

Hyung is just to small and easy to lose! 

Dont kill me and Chan-hyung!

We swear we dont knoe wgere he went!

Felix just laughs and looks at the sleeping man beside him. He shakes the man gently awake and smiles when he cutely yawns and snuggles to Felix's side.

"Hyung~" Felix calls.

"Hmm?"

"They think you disappeared," Felix says as he tries to hold in his laugh.

"What do you mean?" the man groans and sits up and squints at Felix's phone.

"Didn't you tell them?"

"I swear I told Seungmin to tell them," Changbin yawns again and reaches for his phone. He notices the texts from Jisung and Chan be he chose to ignore them.

He dials Seungmin's number and waits for an answer.

_"Hello? Hyung?"_ he hears the younger say.

"Yah, Kim Seungmin. Didn't you tell Chan and Jisung?" Felix rolls his eyes at the way Changbin talks to Seungmin.

_"Tell what..? ohh... that..."_ Seungmin says voice getting smaller as he speaks.

"Kim Seungmin..." Changbin sighs but there was a small smile resting in his face. He was about to speak again when he heard another voice at the background.

_"Min? Who's that?"_

"Kim Seungmin is that Hyu-"

_"Bye hyung!_ " Seungmin shouted and immediately dropped the call.

Changbin stares at the screen dumbfounded.

"I can't believe this..." Changbin mutters.

Felix giggles beside him and plants a kiss on his cheek. Changbin turns to him, "Lets go. We still need to go to that date I promised you."

Felix smiles, "So where's our first stop Mr Seo Changbin?"

"You'll know soon enough Mr. Seo Felix"

A pillow smacking someones face could be heard through the house.


End file.
